


Все Хорошо

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, драма, экшен
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Все Хорошо

**День и ночь**

Двадцать девятого сентября в час пополудни наступает Все Хорошо.  
Цуна открывает глаза и морщится: лилии, осклизлые и пряные, лезут в лицо, влажно мнутся под руками — воняет так, будто прячешься от убийц в мусорном баке за похоронным бюро. Чего только ни сделаешь, чтобы выжить, вспоминает Цуна, усмехаясь. Я жив, думает Цуна. Юни умерла, чтобы я жил. Чтобы все стало хорошо.  
Он садится в гробу, сбрасывая крышку. На поляне солнечно и безлюдно, в кронах щебечут птицы, деревья качаются, чуть поскрипывая. В этой беспечной, мирной благодати смерть тихо подкрадывается к Цуне, кладет на плечи тяжелые мохнатые лапы, тычется носом под левую лопатку, нащупывая сердце — так, что ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть; так, будто тело упрямо хочет остаться неодушевленным предметом, отказывается признавать иной порядок вещей. Последним, невозможным рывком Цуна швыряет себя вбок, переворачиваясь вместе с гробом. Катится вниз, больно бьется о какие-то корни или камни. Зеленое, коричневое, синее — все сливается перед глазами, сматывается в разноцветный клубок. Боль помогает: у него получается сделать вдох, и еще один, и еще, и потом открыть зажмуренные глаза. Будда милосердный, святая Мадонна, черт вас всех возьми, он не просто жив, он победил!  
Савада Цунаеши победил.  
И не как-нибудь там по очкам или «спасибо за эту волшебную пулю, Реборн» — он вел эту комбинацию три года, три долбаных года. Пожертвовал кольцами, семьей, друзьями, жизнью, твердо зная, что если все рассчитал правильно — жертва окупится. И теперь наступило долгожданное Все Хорошо.  
Когда Цуна поднимается на ноги и, морщась, стряхивает с пиджака пряную слизь, смерть за его спиной жалобно взвывает. Волна изменений набирает ход, крышка гроба, траурно-черная, украшенная гербами, сминается и тает под ногами. Вдалеке слышатся голоса, но тропинка зарастает, появляясь чуть правее, и голоса, на мгновение стихнув, становятся громче.  
Мир меняется, вычеркивая из себя упоминание о Бьякуране. Теперь ничто не угрожает семье, думает Цуна и оборачивается в тот самый момент, когда на поляну выбегает Гокудера, обогнавший остальных хранителей.  
Потом они возвращаются домой. Особняк Вонголы сверкает умытыми солнцем окнами, на лепнине и кованых решетках танцуют блики, и Цуне ужасно странно видеть этот роскошный, нелепый дворец целым. Нужно бы заново расставить камеры; датчики движения на сторожевых вышках тоже бы не помешали.  
Гокудера полностью с ним согласен:  
— Простите, Десятый! Но кто-то должен думать о вашей безопасности.  
— Безопасность важна, — ободряюще кивает Цуна, и Гокудера, помявшись, продолжает:  
— Я связался с Танниньо, завтра привезут пулеметы. Монтаж за их счет. Что-то не так? Что не так? Простите, Десятый, вы, наверное…  
— Их же всех убили, — медленно произносит Цуна. — Два года назад…  
Пока Гокудера откашливается, Цуна начинает понимать.  
— Значит, это была не вендетта.  
— Я готовлю доклад, — после паузы говорит Гокудера. — Если мы зафиксируем изменения, вызванные первой волной, и сравним их с последующими, сможем выявить закономерности и предугадывать…  
— С последующими, — отвечает Цуна. — Расскажи об этом поподробнее.  
Гокудера тянет руку к переносице, будто хочет поправить несуществующие очки, обрывает движение, смущенно хмыкает. Достает блокнот. Галстук на нем сегодня темно-бордовый с коричневыми тонкими полосами, и если не приглядываться, то можно представить, что ему одним аккуратным движением перерезали горло.  
— Первая волна прошла в час пополудни ровно, но если вы заглянете в левое крыло, то увидите, что задняя боковая часть все еще разрушена. Это может означать, что мир меняется постепенно. Еще немного фактов: Якоцци пока мертвы, а люди Джессо были замечены в Неаполе и Милане. Об отсутствии Аркобалено вы знаете лучше меня; Ямамото, придурок, первым делом позвонил домой, но пока никаких… хм, новостей. И Намимори все еще разрушен.  
— Даже Намимори, ну надо же, — вежливо удивляется Цуна. Он не понимает, почему Гокудера так беспокоится о мелочах.  
— А Каваллоне?  
— Дино-сан не выходит на связь, — вздыхает Гокудера. — Впрочем, если это вас немного успокоит, он начал переводить деньги на другие счета. На те, которые, как он считает, не засвечены.  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбается Цуна. — Мы с Дино давние союзники.  
Гокудера качает головой, но молчит.  
— Что?  
— Сейчас восемь вечера, второй волны пока еще не было. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Нам нужно вычислить закономерность, Десятый! Никто не знает, во что превращается этот мир.  
Никто не знает, во что превращается этот мир. Смерть прячется в тени торшера, что-то бормоча и вздыхая, пытается разогнуться и встать на задние лапы. Все Хорошо спит, затаившись до поры. Цуна, вздыхая, выключает ноутбук (родители передают привет, Кеко молчит) и подходит к бару. Смерть одобрительно ворчит, пахнет лилиями и мокрой шерстью.  
Цуна набирает Дино — Гокудера не знает про этот номер — но Дино все равно не берет трубку.  
Цуна набирает Занзаса.  
Первый звонок срывается после десятка гудков, давняя традиция. На втором после пятого Занзас берет трубку.  
— А-а, мусор, — смачно зевает.  
— Я хочу приехать, — отвечает Цуна. — Эти изменения сводят меня с ума.  
— Отличные новости, Десятый Вонгола! — голос Занзаса все такой же равнодушный. Он будто изо всех сил пытался обрадоваться, а потом плюнул и теперь расставляет восклицательные знаки, не заморачиваясь правдоподобностью. — Если ты съедешь с катушек, тебя придется заменить. Так что лучше не приезжай.  
Цуна смеется в трубку и не приезжает.  
Он пьет какое-то пиво, уткнувшись в телевизор. Надо же, шоу Пепперино так и не закрыли — некоторые изменения кажутся приятными.  
Пепперино мрачно ухмыляется в камеру:  
— Мне тут заказали шутки про японцев. Заплатили иенами. Придется отрабатывать.  
Зал смеется.  
— Лучше бы заказали шутки про сицилийцев. Ведь японцы такие тупы-ы-ы-ые. Ну что. Как-то раз русские поймали серба, сицилийца и японца и говорят им: кто больше заплатит за нефть, того мы, так уж и быть, живьем сварим и съедим. А к остальным вышлем чеченцев.  
Зал смеется. Цуна не понимает, но тоже смеется.  
— Приходит японец в аптеку. Говорит, дайте мне полтаблетки виагры.  
Цуна смеется. В этом изменяющемся, непрочном мире Кеко все еще не отвечает на его письма.  
— А аптекарша такая говорит: это потому что у вас хуй такой маленький?  
Гокудера находил ему шлюх, Цуна помнит это очень хорошо, как и то, что на шлюх у него никогда не вставало. Цуна считает себя приверженцем семейных ценностей, одним из тех, кто благопристойно посмеивается над замшелыми скабрезностями.  
— Да нет, хуй нормальный, отвечает японец. Просто мне не поебаться, мне повыебываться.  
Интересно, думает Цуна, открывая вторую бутылку.  
Кто же проплатил ему это шоу.  
— Чего ржете, придурки, — строго вопрошает Пепперино. — Вам что, тоже японцы заплатили? Ага, светящимися двухголовыми иенами.  
Цуна забирается с ногами на диван. Телефон звонит, но никого нет дома. Смерть шебуршит под диваном, Цуна ее не боится. Она умирает. Ведь наступило Все Хорошо, даже шоу Пепперино вернули.  
— А вот не над чем тут смеяться, — скорбно сообщает Пепперино. — Намимори — это наша вторая Фукусима, третья Хиросима, четвертые Помпеи… Стоп. За Помпеи мне не платили.  
Зал смеется, Цуна ежится. Может быть, он упустил что-то очень важное.  
— Четвертая… уберите камеры, читаю с листа. Четвертая Сэ-ки-га-ха… Девочка, я знаю, что у тебя косметика называется «Сэкигахара». Очень на то похоже.  
Может быть, Цуна упустил что-то важное. Утро покажет; к тому же, если Гокудера прав, мир все еще меняется. Нужно поговорить с Ямамото, он звонил в Намимори.  
Цуна засыпает под «однажды Миллефиоре, Шимон и Томасо пошли на охоту».  
И неожиданно вскидывается, переворачивая недопитую бутылку пива — телевизор страшно трещит, серая рябь затянула экран, а потом все проходит.  
— Однажды американец, сицилиец и японец пошли на охоту, — ворчливо сообщает Пеппероне. Теперь у него борода, а раньше не было.  
Цуна хочет подняться, найти Гокудеру — тот обещал не спать и отслеживать все изменения, но смотрит на циферблат, показывающий час ночи — и незаметно засыпает.

**День**

Он просыпается от запаха свежесваренного кофе.  
Кёко? — в полудреме думает Цуна. Нет, это Гокудера.  
— Десятый, — говорит Гокудера. Под глазами у него синяки, а одежда пропахла табачным дымом.  
— Какие новости, — бормочет Цуна, встает с дивана и бредет в ванную. Шею повернуть невозможно, так затекла за ночь, и правая рука онемела.  
— В два часа ночи Намимори был разрушен! — Гокудера перекрикивает льющуюся воду. Цуна стаскивает с себя одежду и, зевая и почесывая живот, забирается в ванну. Он не думает о присутствии Гокудеры, не учитывает его — как не думают о вещах, которыми пользуются постоянно.  
— Коробочка массового поражения! — кричит Гокудера. — Смертники-террористы в автомобиле!  
Он садится на бачок унитаза и закуривает — сквозь запотевший пластик его силуэт кажется размытым и темным.  
— Ответственность за теракт взяла на себя группа «Хакуран», Паоло Джессо!  
— Погоди.  
Цуна выключает воду.  
— Как разрушен. Он же вчера уже… Вторая Фукусима, третья Хиросима. Шоу Пеппероне.  
— Это было вчера, — отвечает Гокудера.  
К этому невозможно привыкнуть, но Цуна справится. Они все справятся.  
Через полчаса, когда Цуна допивает кофе, появляется Ямамото.  
— Я нашел Джессо. И теперь собираюсь его убить.  
Он не спрашивает — ставит в известность.  
— Пустая трата времени, — говорит Цуна. — Хочешь кофе?  
— Завтра он исчезнет сам, — кивает Гокудера. — Или послезавтра. На днях.  
— Тогда он проживет лишний день, — раздается из-за двери.  
Цуна отставляет ноутбук — новости пестрят одними и теми же словами: Намимори, Хакуран, Савада.  
В комнату заходит Хибари.  
— Джессо должен умереть, — говорит он вместо приветствия. На сиреневом воротнике сорочки — бурые пятнышки крови.  
— Доброе утро, Хибари-сан, — отвечает Цуна. — Хочешь кофе?  
— Не путайся у меня под ногами, — обращается Хибари непонятно к кому, а потом разворачивается и уходит.  
— Это как получится, — бросает ему в спину Ямамото.  
— Не ссорьтесь, друзья, — пресным голосом говорит Цуна.  
Гокудера, хмурясь, отхлебывает из чашечки кофе и то и дело поглядывает на наручные часы.  
— Без пятнадцати одиннадцать, — наконец говорит он. — А я думал, вы с отморозком гонки устроите. Будете в дверях толкаться.  
— Нет, что ты, — смеется Ямамото.  
Цуна вздыхает и смотрит в окно. По небу проплывает одинокое облачко. Безусловно, он приручил бурю, но дождь то и дело норовит пролиться невовремя, от молнии в мирное время больше вреда, чем пользы, а солнце укатилось куда-то за горизонт. Что уж говорить о тумане. Туман — он и есть туман. Не мафия, а бред синоптика.  
— О чем это ты, — напрягается ручная буря.  
— У Хибари-сана устаревшая информация, — мило улыбается дождь. — Мои информаторы ценят хорошее отношение и немного знакомы с методами Хранителя Облака Вонголы.  
— Кстати, Ямамото, — обрывает его Цуна. — Отец так и не появился?  
Ямамото скучнеет.  
— Ничего, — сочувственно улыбается Цуна. — Все образуется, это вопрос времени.  
— Верно, — отвечает Ямамото. — Десятый. Пойду пока принесу тебе голову Джессо.

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Гокудера начинает было что-то говорить, но осекается.  
— Мы все должны очень постараться, чтобы не сойти с ума к финишу, — отвечает Цуна на невысказанный вопрос. — И в этом смысле разумнее жить отрезками, как они. От изменения к изменению.  
Гокудера прикуривает от спички; его руки едва заметно трясутся, а когда он делает первую затяжку, то похож на наркомана.  
— Но кто тогда выявит закономерности, Десятый? У изменений есть своя внутренняя логика, и мы можем…  
«Мы можем», — эхом отзывается смерть, пытаясь распрямить скрюченное тело, подняться на ноги. Все Хорошо набирает обороты. Прекрасный новый мир, неизбежное светлое будущее идет на таран — почему же от этого так хреново?  
— Ты, Гокудера, мой мозг, — улыбается Цуна и гладит его по запястью. — Что бы я без тебя делал.  
Гокудера вскидывает на него глаза — серые, прозрачные, сумасшедшие. Молчит, не отнимая руку; коротким машинальным жестом дергает себя за прядь волос.  
— Я ваша правая рука, Десятый, — смущенно бормочет он, отворачиваясь.  
— Вижу, — отвечает Цуна. — Вижу и ценю. Не хочешь вздремнуть? Через два часа я тебя разбужу.  
Гокудера устраивается на кожаном диване, вырубается сразу, вмертвую, а через два часа Цуна набирает Рехея и спрашивает:  
— Какие новости, Рехей-сан? Что насчет Вендиче?  
Он смотрит на часы и не слушает Рехея, рассказывающего что-то в телефонной трубке. Когда секундная стрелка пересекается с минутной, мир меняется. Голос Рехея смазывается, искажаясь, трубка мобильника перекручивается и набирает вес, превращаясь в трубку старинного телефонного аппарата.  
— Ты меня слышишь, Цуна?! — повышает голос Рехей. — На линии помехи, что ли?  
— Да, слышу очень хорошо. Так что насчет предателя?  
Рехей называет имя и вешает трубку.  
— Ах ты сукин сын, — говорит Цуна.  
Что же теперь с этим делать?

**Ночь**

Пропустить первый звонок Савады — это традиция. Такая привычная и надоевшая, что Занзас берет трубку сразу.  
— Я собираюсь приехать, — говорит Савада.  
— Валяй, приезжай, — отвечает Занзас и кладет трубку.  
Ему все чаще говорят, как он похож на Тимотео в молодости. Занзасу это не нравится — он помнит Тимотео слащавым двуличным стариком, вообще никакого сходства. Занзаса поддерживает старшее поколение Вонголы и семьи-союзники. Савады остерегаются — не в последнюю очередь из-за пламени Неба. Или из-за съехавшей крыши. Так говорит советник семьи ди Фаджи — высокий, желчный и весь будто высохший, попутно предлагая Занзасу устроить переворот.  
А старший сын дона Висконти, Лука, прибавляет: «Говорят, тебе не впервой, Занзас Вонгола».  
Они не знают, что у Занзаса давно и хорошо поставленный теневой бизнес — бизнес за спиной Вонголы, и никто в здравом уме не будет резать дойную корову.  
Предложение опоздало лет этак на пять.

Савада приезжает уже после полуночи, в бронированном автомобиле, в гипер-режиме — так, что кажется — машина горит. Перед главным входом его встречает Сквало — скучающе чертит мечом в пыли ровные линии, недовольный тем, что пришлось отрываться от дел из-за никчемного придурка. Савада что-то ему говорит — и Сквало оборачивается, нащупывая взглядом окно на третьем этаже.

— На пару слов, — говорит Савада и закрывает дверь перед носом у Сквало. Занзас успевает увидеть его возмущенное лицо в просвете, усмехается — и машет рукой: вали.  
В комнате всего одно кресло, но Савада подходит к окну, смотрит в него, как в зеркало — мелкий, щуплый, в ореоле Пламени. Он будто тянет время перед неприятным разговором.  
— Начинай, — предлагает Занзас.  
Савада оборачивается, устало трет висок, морщась. Зачем-то смотрит на часы.  
— Начинать? — бормочет под нос. — Ох, кажется, я опаздываю…  
А потом разворачивается, выхватывает пистолет и стреляет.  
Занзас видит огонь, странно белесый рядом с оранжевым пламенем Неба, и не слышит звуков выстрелов. По тому, как дергаются — раз, два, три — руки Савады, он считает вылетающие пули.  
Тупо умирать вот так, не успев даже пошевелиться; может, знал бы — не отказал заговорщикам.  
И уже перед самой смертью мелькает мысль: «Да я же жертва маньяка!» — и Занзас смеется.  
Или ему кажется, что он смеется.  
Потом темнота.

Занзас открывает глаза, светлое пятно качается перед ним, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь. Тело как кисель. Он выбрасывает руку вверх, сжимает на чем-то пальцы и дергает.  
И слышит недовольное:  
— Отпусти! Больно же!  
Похоже, малютка-босс заявился без предупреждения. Интересно, что же Занзас пил накануне.  
— Десять лет мечтал тебя пристрелить, — говорит Цуна.  
— Только не надо устраивать сцен, мы же договаривались, — Занзас садится, держась за голову. В груди странно ломит, но постепенно боль проходит.  
— Договаривались?  
— Исключительно дела и секс.  
— Да-да, конечно, — кивает Цуна и вдруг замирает, непонимающе округлив глаза. — Что? Мы с тобой?..  
— Никаких «мы с тобой».  
— Кажется, мне срочно нужно выпить.  
Цуна выглядит странно. Если бы Занзас не знал, что тот ненавидит наркотики, подумал бы на них. Когда Цуна встает, его ведет в сторону. Движения кажутся чуть замедленными.  
Занзас встает — почти ничего не болит — шагает к Цуне и обхватывает ладонями его голову, так, что большие пальцы упираются в мягкие ямки под челюстью.  
Цуна застывает на месте, если это не наркотики, может, у него поехала крыша? Как у Тимотео в самом конце. Говорили, это как-то связано с пламенем Неба, а ведь Цуна использует его постоянно.  
— Не дергайся, — говорит Занзас.  
— Ну да, — смеется Цуна. — Час ночи. Конечно.  
— Бар за твоей спиной, — говорит Занзас и разжимает пальцы. — Пей и пошел вон. У меня нет настроения возиться с полоумными.  
Цуна шагает назад, непонимающе трогает шею — там, где только что были руки Занзаса. А потом спрашивает, щурясь, как от яркого света:  
— А как же дела и секс?  
— Вария нашла Пьетро Джессо, — Занзас отворачивается, открывает дверь, ведущую на балкон. Особняк спит, темный и мнимо беззащитный. Впечатление ошибочно; но случайные нападения все равно редки: те, кто видел Варию в деле, редко остаются в живых, но иногда их оставляют в живых намеренно — и слухи становятся наилучшей защитой.

На балконе стоит старое помятое кресло — Занзас к нему привык, и так хорошо на свежем воздухе потягивать пиво, а новое кресло босса Варии требует как минимум виски и сурового выражения лица. Цуна бесшумно заходит, почти машинально осматривается. За забором особняка начинается глухой лес, а небо беззвездное, только в темноте редко-редко вспыхивают огни.  
Цуна кивает — и присаживается на подлокотник кресла, протягивает бутылку, и вдруг наклоняется к самому уху, усмехаясь:  
— У тебя все в одном экземпляре. Задумайся, может это какая-то травма детства.  
— Разве тебя не устраивает твое место? — картинно удивляется Занзас.  
Цуна смеется, молчит. Потом спрашивает:  
— Так что с Джессо?  
— Завтра привезут.  
— Завтра уже поздно… — вздыхает Цуна.  
— О чем ты вообще, — отвечает Занзас. — Хочу тебя предупредить, малютка-босс.  
— Да?  
— Если хоть кто-то заметит, что у тебя едет крыша, тебя придется заменить. Может быть — устранить.  
— Ты каждый раз так говоришь. Но я… не знаю.  
Он откидывается назад: спиной на плечо Занзаса, запрокинутой головой на кресло. Это неудобно, и Занзас хочет его сбросить с себя, но почему-то не торопится.  
— Не знаю. Я хотел бы рассказать кому-нибудь все, как есть — но мои хранители в том же положении, и если они нашли способ сохранить рассудок… Тебе? Но ты не был в большой белой машине и не знаешь, какой ценой Юни…  
— Юни? Кто это?  
— Аркобалено Неба.  
— Ты снова бредишь, — говорит Занзас. — Ария — аркобалено Неба. Утром зайдешь к нашему психоаналитику. Он и не таких лечил.  
— У вас есть свой психоаналитик? — недоверчиво улыбается Цуна.  
— Есть. Правда, он считает себя психиатром. Его Сквало притащил, а он как-то и прижился.  
— Ладно, — кивает Цуна, едва отрывая голову от спинки кресла. — Завтра — к психоаналитику. Выслушай меня, ладно? Если даже в процессе заснешь, я не обижусь. Правда.  
— Валяй, — отвечает Занзас, но неожиданно импульс проскакивает по защитному периметру, а Цуна вскидывается, мгновенно оказываясь на ногах.  
— Иллюзии, — выдыхает он.  
Раньше, чем он успевает договорить, Занзас стреляет — не вставая с кресла и даже не целясь, но воздух идет уродливыми складками, и стрекот вертолетных винтов оглушает, окончательно разрывая иллюзию. Автоматные очереди крошат каменную плитку под ногами.  
— Отлично! — кричит Цуна, его голос едва слышен за шумом. — А вот и Миллефиоре!  
— Какие еще Миллефиоре! — кричит в ответ Занзас и снова стреляет. Залпы пламени прошивают борта и брюхо вертолета, и тот, грузно развернувшись, поднимается в небо.  
Внизу вспыхивают огни и появляются люди.  
Прожекторы ловят вертолет прицелами лучей, и кто-то уже тащит базуку. Но тут неожиданно — ярче прожекторов, ярче автоматного огня, ярче самого яркого солнца — вспыхивает.  
Икс-Бернер.  
Направленный удар швыряет вертолет вверх, страшно сминает, искореженные винты прокручиваются в последний раз — и вся эта громада падает на землю, прямо на задний двор.  
— Я имел в виду Джессо, — спокойно отвечает Цуна. 

Занзас смотрит на него — взъерошенного, сияющего в темноте, чудовищно отстраненного, и напоминает себе: это мое. Он хочет это существо, хочет трахнуть чистую силу, спрессованную в человеческое тело. Он никогда не станет Небом — но у него уже есть Небо.  
Он протягивает руку и небрежно, за шиворот, притягивает Цуну к себе. Пламя как электрическая щекотка — покалывает, но не обжигает.  
Цуна улыбается — холодно и понимающе:  
— Дела и секс?  
— Как обычно, — отвечает Занзас и целует его шею, расстегивая рубашку. Цуна обнимает его за плечи и вдруг отстраняется:  
— Вертолет. Не убирай его пока.  
— Сентиментальность?  
— Остаточные следы пламени, — отвечает Цуна. — Но твоя версия мне нравится больше.

**День**

— Ты мне очень помог, и я тебе очень благодарен.  
Ирие Шоичи — измотанный, в грязной форме Уайт Спелл, с синими кругами под глазами — отводит взгляд.  
— Я не тебе помогал. Я спасал мир от Бьякурана.  
— Ты его спас, — улыбается Цуна. — А теперь пришло время отдохнуть.  
Зал, в котором находится Большая Белая Машина, полуразрушен. Судя по записям с камер наблюдения, он продолжает меняться каждые двенадцать часов. Как сам Цуна. Как его смерть. Смерть распрямилась и встала на ноги — топчется за спиной, жарко дышит в затылок. Буравит спину красными глазами. Пахнет виски и порохом. Когда наступит Все Хорошо, она больше не будет иметь значения.  
— Да, время отдохнуть, — повторяет Цуна и чувствует, как приятно ноет все тело — так, что хочется долго, бездумно лежать, то и дело проваливаясь в полудрему.  
— Я бы хотел забрать машину, Шоичи.  
— Тебе придется выпиливать ее из фундамента Меллоне, — отвечает Шоичи, скрывая насмешку за привычно нервозным движением, которым он поправляет очки.  
— Ничего. Поможешь с демонтажем?  
— Нет.  
Все Хорошо подсказывает: сверни ему шею. Кем он себя возомнил.  
— Да как ты смеешь отказывать Десятому! — Гокудера, до этого державшийся в стороне, не выдерживает. Сегодня на нем темно-красная рубашка, и кажется, будто его расстреляли в упор.

Цуна печально вздыхает, достает телефон и снова набирает Дино. И снова впустую.  
— Вот и Дино мной недоволен, — виновато улыбается Цуна. — Трубку не берет. Не иначе, сбежал. А я на сегодня назначил собрание Альянса. Скромное, для своих. Как же он об этом узнает?  
— Пошли ему смс, — бросает Шоичи, не глядя.  
— Ты… жалеешь, да? Все-таки Бьякуран был твоим другом…  
Шоичи долго молчит, потом все же отвечает:  
— Да, очень. Но, случись это еще раз, поступил бы точно так же.  
— Потому что Бьякуран — зло?  
— Потому что ты меньшее зло, Савада-сан. От твоих игр мир не разрушится.  
— Да как ты!.. — кричит Гокудера, но Цуна его останавливает. Он чувствует странную, безразличную умиротворенность, похожую на гармонию Неба.  
— Я пойду, — говорит Шоичи и снова поправляет очки.  
— Увидимся, — кивает Цуна.  
Он долго смотрит вслед ушедшему Шоичи, вспоминает разные ситуации, которые их связывали — смешные, серьезные и просто нелепые. Как тот однажды появился, предлагая свою помощь в войне с Бьякураном. Как волновался и не мог из себя выдавить ни единого слова. Цуна тогда ему сказал: «Когда ты спасаешь мир — неважно, как тебя потом назовут: предателем, дураком, трусом, который прикрывается детьми. Потому что если ты не сделаешь того, что должен — никто никого уже никак не назовет». Шоичи ему поверил — и верил до самого конца. До самого проклятого конца. Пока не наступило Все Хорошо.  
— Гокудера.  
— Да?  
— Шоичи. Возьми себе на заметку.  
— Убить?  
— Нет, зачем. Подождем до часа дня, а там будет видно.  
— Но он оскорбил вас, Десятый! — возражает Гокудера.  
— Подождем.  
Гокудера кивает, смотрит на его губы, тут же, слишком резко, отводит взгляд — и Цуна неожиданно чувствует, как они припухли после вчерашней ночи.

Собрание Семей Альянса похоже на костюмированную вечеринку наоборот. Вместо роскошных кортежей и дам, похожих на заводных птиц из золота и бриллиантов — вежливые советники и неприметные машины; кто-то даже приехал на такси.  
Гокудера проводит всех в Ореховый Кабинет, некоторые оглядываются, но хозяина все нет.  
Последним приезжает Дино Каваллоне: растрепанный, в спортивной куртке и старых джинсах, один. Когда он снимает куртку, рукав джемпера задирается, обнажая вязь татуировок.  
Цуна стоит перед мониторами, наблюдает за гостями, небрежно поправляя зажим галстука. Костюм на нем ослепительно-белый. В глазах — оранжевые линзы. Волосы высветлены до золотисто-русого. На руках — перчатки Первого.  
В этот момент смерть впервые заговаривает с ним — негромко и неуверенно, как человек, который молчал так долго, что отвык от звуков собственного голоса.  
Она встает перед Цуной его же отражением, и Цуна с неудовольствием отмечает, что из нее вышел лучший Джотто, чем из него самого.  
— Савада Цунаеши, — зовет смерть.  
— Отстань, — отмахивается Цуна. — Я не разговариваю с галлюцинациями.  
— С кем это ты разговариваешь? — в зал заходит Ямамото.  
— Да так, — отвечает Цуна. — Речь репетирую.  
— Какой ты, Цуна, ответственный, настоящий босс, — Ямамото улыбается так, что невозможно понять, дурак он или издевается.

Когда Цуна заходит в Ореховый Кабинет, гости, сидящие за столом, поворачиваются в его сторону. Стихают шепот и покашливание. Цуна проходит на свое место: стол у него круглый, но кресло — самое массивное.  
— Я так рад вас видеть у себя в гостях, доны. Особенно тебя, Дино, — улыбается Цуна.  
Дино, сидящий напротив, улыбается в ответ — глаза пасмурные и неприятно прищуренные.

— Наша сила в нашем единстве, — продолжает Цуна. — Девять поколений Вонголы жили и умирали ради этого, и я — мы — не представляем себе другой жизни.  
Он садится за стол, неторопливо оглядывает всех пришедших. И напоминает:  
— Вонгола — это память и сила. Мы всегда будем гарантией вашего мира. Это мои идеалы.  
И тут же встает, упираясь руками в столешницу.  
— Это идеалы Первого Вонголы. А те, кто хочет чего-то более существенного, чем идеалы…  
Цуна берет со стола папку и скользящим движением отправляет ее к старому дону Торрегросса. Старик открывает, пробегает взглядом по содержимому — и тут же вскидывает глаза на Цуну.  
А тот, улыбаясь, кивает.  
— Слова — ничто по сравнению с цифрами.  
Папка идет по кругу, движения повторяются, слаженные, как танец, и только однажды сбиваются.  
Дино открывает папку, потом закрывает, придерживая рукой, и спрашивает:  
— То есть все эти убийства — это мера предосторожности?  
— Реборн учил нас одинаково, Дино-ни-сан, — по-японски отвечает Цуна, и тут же переходит на итальянский:  
— Нет, конечно. Это мера опережения. В любом случае, время на исходе, и Альянс должен принять решение. Кто разделит со мной идеалы Вонголы?  
Криво улыбаясь, стоя во главе стола, Цуна смотрит, как руки членов Альянса тянутся вверх — сначала осторожно, потом все смелее и смелее.  
Через две минуты все, кроме Дино, согласны на все.

— Альянс принял решение, — Цуна говорит это прямо в лицо Дино, не скрывая ни насмешки, ни жалости. — Но если совесть не позволяет благородным донам остаться, они вольны удалиться.  
Дино отлично держится и будто не замечает, что соседи предусмотрительно избегают встречаться с ним взглядами.  
Доны, — с отвращением думает Цуна. — Крысы.  
— Решить это нужно прямо сейчас, — спокойно продолжает он.  
— Рад был повидаться, Цуна-ни, — отвечает Дино по-японски, а потом встает и в оглушительной тишине уходит.

**Ночь**

— А ногти на ногах ты тоже накрасил? — ухмыляется Занзас при виде Цуны.  
— Ладно тебе. Это сценический образ.  
Цуна садится на диван, устало трет глаза и вспоминает:  
— Линзы.  
— Не снимай, — веселится Занзас. — И перчатки не снимай. С детства мечтал трахнуть Первого Вонголу.  
— Когда тебя приложит Икс-Бернером, вспомни, что я был против, — отвечает Цуна и зевает.  
— Похоже, ты пришел сюда поспать, — замечает Занзас, продолжая просматривать скопившиеся за день документы. — Кстати, нам заказали Каваллоне. Целых четыре раза.  
— А ты?  
— Цену, которую я назвал, потянет, пожалуй, только сам Каваллоне. Да и то если вытащит три четверти капитала из оборота.  
— Признайся, ты просто не хотел браться за этот заказ.  
— Точно. Представил, как разорется этот мечом стукнутый.  
— А я-то считал тебя мудаком, — снова зевает Цуна. — Посплю полчаса. Ты все равно занят.  
Наглый мусор, — думает Занзас.  
Не будь он сгустком чистой, концентрированной силы, воплощенным Небом — летел бы сейчас кубарем с лестницы. А так — устраивается на диване, долго ворочается: диван короткий, и ноги приходится подогнуть.  
Занзас с любопытством наблюдает за его возней, а потом возвращается к работе. После сегодняшнего собрания Альянс зашевелился как разворошенный муравейник, и нужно как следует обдумать, кого Вария осчастливит своим согласием, а кого — своим появлением.  
Не проходит и пары часов, как Цуна просыпается — вскакивает, хватаясь за запястье.  
— Я проспал?  
— Сейчас только полночь.  
— Я думал, пропустил волну, — бормочет Цуна. — Что угодно может измениться. Однажды ты оказался предателем, и я тебя пристрелил.  
— Ты — меня? — скептически переспрашивает Занзас.  
— А насчет предателя у тебя вопросов нет? — огрызается Цуна. И постепенно приходит в себя. Занзас не хотел бы, чтобы Саваду заменили. Тут же такое начнется. И сразу вспомнят про самого Занзаса. Потому что кольца — кольцами, а генетическую экспертизу еще никто не отменял. Да и просто — не хотел бы.  
Занзас верит, что пока еще вписывается в рамки «дел и секса».  
— Наш психоаналитик, — вкрадчиво сообщает он, — говорит, что убийство — это аллегорическая ебля.  
— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, — просит Цуна. — Это важно. Можешь мне не верить, просто послушай. Я тебя пристрелил. А ты ожил на следующем изменении.  
— Как же тебе нравится об этом рассказывать, — ухмыляется Занзас.  
— А если ты ожил, значит тот ты был связан с Бьякураном. Значит, ты на самом деле был предателем… Или нет? Я уже не помню, почему так решил…  
— Кто такой Бьякуран?  
— Родственник Бьянко Джессо, которого сейчас все ловят и никак не могут поймать. Я уже думаю, а не сам ли это Бьякуран из параллельного ми… не смейся!  
— Никогда.  
Цуна вздыхает и утыкается лицом в ладони.  
— Это бесполезно. Радует то, что все исправленное остается неизменным. Как ты. А все, что меняется, со временем будет исправлено.  
— К примеру?  
— Как я.  
Неожиданно от его слов становится неуютно и тоскливо. Если допустить хотя бы мысль о том, что весь этот бред — правда… Что тогда окажется важным?  
— Значит, пока у тебя проблемы с головой, нужно этим пользоваться.  
— Да, мы тоже так считаем. Если отследить закономерности изменений, можно предугадать… Или ты о чем?  
— Нужно тебя срочно трахнуть, — серьезно поясняет Занзас. — Вдруг следующий ты будешь против.  
Выражение лица Цуны не поддается описанию. И его новая внешность. Он будто очищается от всего лишнего, все больше и больше становится собой.  
Или перестает быть собой.  
— И что изменится, — осторожно интересуется Цуна, — если я буду против?  
— Придется сначала тебя догнать, — дружелюбно сообщает Занзас, вставая из-за стола и расстегивая рубашку. Цуна подается вперед, с губ его срывается едва слышный полувыдох-полустон, а глаза пустые и голодные.  
— Что, представил?  
Цуна молча кивает, дергает ремень — а тот все никак. Занзас подходит ближе, помогает — и ремень со щелчком расстегивается. Дела и секс — и ничего больше; никаких прелюдий, спущенные брюки болтаются в районе колен, Цуна держится за спинку дивана — перчатки, линзы, осветленные волосы, прикусывает руку вместе с рукавом сорочки — по ткани уже расплылось темное пятно слюны. Но все это перестает быть важным, потому что Занзас двигается вперед, а Цуна подается назад, и внутри у него жарко и узко, и воздух колышется, расцветая языками пламени.  
А потом что-то меняется. Разрядка наступает неожиданно и бесцветно. Занзас открывает глаза — когда он успел их закрыть — и видит, что на Цуне нет одежды, вообще нет. Цуна всхлипывает и дергается, то насаживаясь, то соскальзывая с опадающего члена, Занзас прижимает его к себе и в несколько движений руки заставляет кончить.  
— Занзас, — говорит Цуна, все еще вздрагивая. — Я тебя люблю.  
Какого хрена, оцепенело думает Занзас.  
И отвечает:  
— Душ за дверью.

В час с четвертью ночи Цуна свеж и энергичен, как вампир, насосавшийся крови девственницы. Он ходит по кабинету в трусах и рубашке и собирает разбросанную одежду. Костюм, до этого белый, теперь стал кремовым, а когда Занзас спрашивает про линзы, Цуна отвечает, изумленно распахнув прозрачные оранжевые глаза:  
— Какие еще линзы?  
Он не чувствует неловкости, напрашивается в спальню Занзаса, виснет на нем и ластится как течная кошка, но оказавшись в постели, замирает и тихо спрашивает:  
— Что изменилось на этот раз?  
— Все хорошо, — отвечает Занзас, и Цуна долго молчит.  
А потом, когда Занзас уже почти засыпает, Цуна трогает его за плечо и спрашивает:  
— Я тебе что-то рассказывал?  
— Какую-то хрень.  
— Это не хрень. Завтра сам увидишь. Я тебе покажу. Дело в том, что была война, самая настоящая война, Бьякуран решил собрать Тринисетте и разрушить мир, а потом я умер, и…

 **День, ночь, и так далее**

Может быть, все еще не раз изменится, но когда Цуна в чужой ванной чистит зубы одноразовой зубной щеткой, он об этом не думает. Смерть появляется перед ним в запотевшем зеркале, и Цуна невольно отводит взгляд — Кеко, солнечная девочка, «ты-мой-лучший-друг», счастливо улыбаясь, показывает ему чужое обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце. Смерть знает, чем пронять. Все Хорошо уже близко — будь проклят Бьякуран, а Юни и без цуниных проклятий жарится на самом дне адского пекла.  
Цуна трет кулаками глаза — до боли, до мутных пятен.

Память больше не справляется, отказывает — проходя мимо обгоревшего остова вертолета, Цуна на мгновение останавливается: это ведь было?  
— Хорошее украшение, да? — бросает Занзас и садится в машину.  
Цуна неуверенно кивает.

Кажется, будто перелет занимает не больше часа. Намимори совсем не изменился — такой же маленький, уютный и словно умытый солнцем. Окружающий его лес наливается золотом и ржавчиной, лишь кое-где проглядывает пыльная зелень. 

Несколько километров от Намимори. Несколько сотен метров под землю вниз. Потрескавшиеся стены зала украшены барельефами. В центре — разбитый фонтан: девушка с кувшином стоит на цыпочках, тянется вверх — но кувшин перевернулся, и вода течет ей под ноги. Бортик бассейна разрушен, вода растекается по плитам пола.

Перед Большой Белой Машиной стоит человек; он не торопится оборачиваться, но узнает Цуну по шагам.  
— Савада Цунаеши, — говорит человек. — Вот, думаю, как бы ее отсюда вытащить. А может, не стоит? Тут красиво. А ты что думаешь, Занзас Вонгола?  
Человек — Рокудо Мукуро — наконец-то оборачивается. Смотрит на Занзаса — и неожиданно кивает, как старому знакомому.  
— Похоже на стиральную машинку, — ухмыляется в ответ Занзас.  
Мукуро лекторским жестом поднимает указательный палец и уточняет:  
— На кармическую стиральную машинку.  
А потом отходит в сторону — вода натекла ему под ноги — и добавляет:  
— Правда, похоже, она сломалась.  
— А где Шоичи? — перебивает его Цуна.  
— Кто такой Шоичи? — спрашивает Мукуро.  
В самом деле, кто.

Все Хорошо похоже на стиральную машинку. Кармой тут и не пахнет, а вот несчастливым стечением обстоятельств — запросто.  
— Хранители тебя заждались, Савада Цунаеши, — говорит Мукуро. — И даже этот очаровательный страшный синьор «Загрызу-тебя», который обычно делает вид, что он не с вами.  
— Как трогательно, — отвечает Занзас.  
— Они даже поймали для тебя Бьянко Джессо. Лишь бы ты только вернулся.

— Зачем я сюда приехал? — растерянно спрашивает Цуна. — Очень голова болит, не могу ни на чем сосредоточиться.  
Занзас смотрит на часы — десять минут второго.  
— Ты хотел в последний раз посмотреть на это место, — отвечает он. — А потом взорвать.  
— Отличная идея, — помедлив, соглашается Мукуро. — Как сейчас помню, я всегда был «за».  
Занзас понимающе хмыкает.

В самолете Цуна долго смотрит в иллюминатор — лес уже не горит, Намимори ничто не угрожает; жирный серый дым стелется над деревьями. Машинально засунув руку в карман пиджака, Цуна обнаруживает сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, исписанный своим же почерком.  
— Наша сила в нашем единстве, — читает он с листа. — Девять поколений Вонголы жили и умирали ради этого, и я — мы — не представляем себе другой жизни. — Вонгола — это память и сила. Мы всегда будем гарантией вашего мира. Это мои идеалы… Это что?  
— Твоя речь для собрания Альянса.  
Цуна вздыхает, и перечитывает:  
— Вонгола — это память и сила… А хорошо это я придумал, да?

В этот момент Занзас вспоминает Цуну, голого и пьяного, развалившегося поперек кровати с блокнотом и ручкой. Цуну, врастяжку произносящего:  
— Вонгола — это память и сила… А хорошо это я придумал, да?  
Занзас невольно улыбается и тут же отворачивается. Будто эти воспоминания не касаются никого, кроме него самого — и многажды покойного Савады Цунаеши.  
А может быть, всего этого вовсе не было. Может быть, вот она, реальность — сидит и хлопает большими оранжевыми глазами, яркими и плоскими, как свежая краска.  
— Что? — спрашивает Цуна. — Что такое?  
— Все хорошо, — отвечает Занзас.

Бьянко Джессо, террорист из группы «Хакуран» и чей-то родственник, не представляет собой ничего особенного — толстый, пожилой и мертвый. Цуна заходит в камеру, невольно зажимает нос — смрад стоит невыносимый. Труп все еще покачивается на веревке.  
Гокудера скорбно вздыхает:

— Не уберегли. Не успели. Это все моя вина, Десятый.  
Лицо у него при этом такое, что Занзас с трудом удерживается, чтобы не заржать. За спиной Цуны сдавленно прокашливается Мукуро.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Цуна. — Не вини себя, ты все сделал правильно.

Неожиданно все застывает, и воздух такой вязкий и горький, и будто проходят тысячелетия, а здесь, в этой камере, никогда не меняется ничего.  
— Десятый, — едва слышно произносит Гокудера.  
Смерть подходит к Цуне и осторожно касается указательным пальцем лба чуть выше переносицы, зажигая пламя Неба.  
И говорит, будто читает с листа:  
— Вонгола — это память и сила.

— Все-таки ты оказался прав, — обращается Цуна к Занзасу.  
— Когда именно?  
— Насчет того вертолета. Сентиментальность.

Занзас долго смотрит на него, щурясь от яркого света, а потом отвечает:  
— Поехали домой. 

Ночью последняя волна изменений стирает со двора выгоревший остов вертолета, и вот тогда все окончательно становится хорошо.  
Все Хорошо.


End file.
